Taisetsu
by LuClipse85
Summary: I've known only loneliness and sorrow. Life has no significance. My only desire is to bring death to all human beings. I cannot allow you your pleasure. My race will live! Will you stand against me, Sango? If it means our survival, I will kill you, Miroku


Once again, I cut corners with my homework for the sake of my beloved reviewers' entertainment!

And so I can put if off, of course.

After talking about it for over a YEAR, I've finally gotten around to a new story. I can't tell you what was going through my mind at the time, it was just another idea that had popped into my head. I had been discussing it with my consultant, Lynn-Minmay-imouto-chan, and because she supported me so much and gave me such kick-ass ideas, here is my newest creation.

By the way, Minmay-chan, my head still hurts from all that "support" you gave me; but it's appreciated!

A'ight. I've matured with the disclaimers and come to terms with the whole "I don't own this" formality:

InuYasha ain't mine. Miroku isn't either and he belongs to Sango. Okay, enjoy y'all.

(Sango clubs LuClipse85 upside the head and recaptures Miroku. The fan-author had knocked him out and was trying to sneak off with him during the whole "maturity" speech.)

* * *

**Taisetsu  
**Chapter 1  


New snow fell over Downtown Tokyo in the late afternoon, welcomed by the people below. The area was filled with people doing their shopping and meeting their lovers. Christmas was just a few weeks away and much was still to be done. All around the shopping districts was the sound of bells chiming, the jolly laughter of department store Santas and Christmas songs playing, contributing to the cheery atmosphere. Children watched the skies, praying for heavier snowfall so the fun could begin with the first thrown snowball.

In the distance, a faint noise sounded. A handful who heard it looked around to see where it may have come from, but saw nothing. Thinking it to be nothing of major concern, they continued about their business.

SCREEEEEECH! SCREEEEEECH!

The tranquil commotion of the people ceased almost instantly at the horrible sounds. Movement stopped and eyes lifted to the skies, fearful of what was to come.

**ROAAAAAARRRRR!**

The shrill sound grew closer, then from the thick gray clouds, emerged a hideous dragon-like demon, baring its enormous sharp fangs at the city below!

Screams immediately followed and the people fled for their lives in a panic. Their movements attracted the beast and it swooped down to gather a meal. Locking its five eyes on a portly man, the demon unsheathed its talons, preparing to snatch up its prey. Before it could, a glowing arrow shot through the air and struck the demon's feet, obliterating them!

It withdrew, beating its wings frantically and wailing in pain. It looked down and found its blood falling from the wounds. At the last minute, the demon dodged another enchanted arrow shot at it and got a large portion of its wing destroyed. It beat its wings hard to remain airborne, hovering up and perching onto the roof of a skyscraper. The demon released a shrilling howl of pain, and looked down furiously at its assailant.

The crowd dissipitated and revealed Kagome holding up a bow and preparing to launch another arrow. The demon growled in defiance; refusing to be brought down by a human, it opened it large jaws and shot out a tremendous blast of its evil energy.

Its circumference was too great for her to escape. She thought about raising a shield, but not only would everything around her be destroyed, it would not hold up against the tremendous pressure of the blast. At a loss, she shot two arrows simultaneously, hoping their combined aura would purify the evil.

The arrows approached the blast, and deflected to opposite directions!

The raging sphere was just several feet above her when something zoomed over her head and swung at it! The energy was pushed back and sent hurling toward the demon; with its other wing, the demon swiped it away into the sky, sacrificing that appendage also in the process.

Kagome looked and found her protector. Long ivory white hair flowing down his back and dressed in dark red jeans and a red shirt, the sleeves and collar torn off, Inuyasha stood before her in a fighting stance with a humongous sword resembling a fang. His pointed dog ears twitched when he heard the woman sigh in relief.

"You alright, Kagome?" He asked, not taking his eyes from his opponent.

"Yeah. This demon is a hikuiyoukai, but it deflected my arrows easily. They're getting stronger." She replied solemnly.

Inuyasha didn't seem very surprised. "Keh, so I see."

The two remained cautious as the demon eyed them in silence, as if in thought. It growled quietly then howled a high-pitched noise, cracking several windows and irritating Inuyasha's sensitive ears. A loud rumble sounded and then another dragon demon emerged from the clouds, **three times **the size of its subordinate! Its boisterous roar sounded all throughout the city and shattered several windows and cracked the streets and buildings.

"Keh! The thing opens its fat mouth and expects us to start runnin'." Inuyasha jeered in disdain.

Kagome quickly observed the two demons and sensed there was a powerful barrier surrounding the dominant one. Thinking of a plan to break it, she whispered into Inuyasha's ear. He was silent, then nodded in agreement and moved to the side to give her space.

"Ready to get paid, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a confident smile, taking aim.

He got this sword, Tetsusaiga, ready to attack, getting excited.

"You know it, Kagome! Let's get this party started!" He answered, charging forward.

Kagome pulled out four sacred ofuda, tied them to a single arrow and launched it at the dominant demon. It struck the barrier and in a blinding light, destroyed it, leaving the demon vulnerable. It screamed in anger and released random blasts of its destructive energy at Inuyasha.

He evaded them with ease, swinging at those that came directly at him and sending them back at the demon. As he further approached his opponent, blue swirls surrounded Tetsusaiga and grew larger. In its last defense, the subordinate demon leapt from its perch and fused its body to its superior, increasing in size.

Inuyasha only scoffed, thinking the demon just made itself even uglier. He prepared to unleash the Wind Scar, when the demon swung its tail at him. The sudden sharp blast of wind sent Inuyasha hurling onto the roof of a shorter building. He cursed out the beast, glaring up in pain.

"Feel free to contribute **any time**, you two!" Inuyasha sarcastically hollered as he rose to his feet.

The demon locked its eyes on him, preparing to kill Inuyasha first when fire blasted across its path and scorched its face. As it screeched trying to extinguish the flame, another blast engulfed its tail. Kagome looked up and saw Kirara flying around the demon, shooting fire from her and burning it all over. Sango rode atop her back, waiting to strike.

Inuyasha stood up, grabbing his right side, bleeding and his ribcage bruised. "Keh! Took y'all long enough!"

Kirara evaded the burning demon's defenses and distanced from it. Sango drew her arm back and swung, sending five star-blades twirling toward the demon. As they approached it, they grew in size and struck the demon's eyes. Sango looked on in satisfaction as she listened to it scream.

"Allow me to end your pain, abomination." Her tone dark and laced with anger.

Sango pulled back her left sleeve, exposing a pure silver armlet. She extended it to her side, the metal detached from her arm and transformed into a gigantic boomerang.

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

It rocketed forward at her command and sliced through the demon's neck! Blood sprayed from the wound, then stopped as a lump of flesh emerged. It bursted and sprang forth two regenerated heads, both aiming at Sango and firing! The firecat managed to dodge the attacks without a scrape

"HIRAIKOTSU! BUNKATSUTEN JUUROKU!"

The massive silver boomerang divided in half, flew to opposite ends of the demon and divided again and again. Within seconds, there were sixteen hiraikotsu flying around the beast, awaiting the command of its mistress.

"I've have my turn already, Kirara; you can do the honors this time." Sango smiled, stroking Kirara's fur.

The firecat looked at Sango and nodded. She turned to the demon and roared loudly. The lights on the sixteen hiraikotsu flashed from blinking white to solid red. They aligned into four horizontal circles and , condensing, sliced clean through the demon's abdomen! Wishing to take the city to hell with it, the demon created a final blast of its energy, large enough to level all of downtown, and launched it with a triumphant roar!

Inuyasha stared at the demon's aura. He smirked in content and got the Tetsusaiga ready.

_Lucky me it's still alive, and better, its power is greater than mine. _He thought.

The blue swirls around the blade grew larger and encircled him, swirling with Inuyasha's own aura. He got a running start and leapt into the air, charging towards the massive sphere of energy.

"And now, the finale…"

"**BACKLASH WAVE!"**

Inuyasha swung and the growing aura surrounding the Tetsusaiga shot forth! Brilliant enormous waves of blue and yellow energy rushed up into the sky and fused with the demon's energy. Tornadoes twisted forward and struck the demon at full force! The heavens were transformed into an ocean of lights as the demonic energies swirled and crashed about, tearing the demon's flesh apart and blasting it away!

Inuyasha landed out the sidewalk and proudly looked over his handiwork. The remaining brilliance faded from the sky and the demon was gone, not even ash remained!

The people peeked out from where they found sanctuary to see if all was safe. Those who had witnessed the battled, loudly cheered the group. Among the children, they cheered for their favorite. Though there was a loud chanting of his name, Inuyasha seemed a bit jealous that despite his moves, Sango was the favorite among most of them. The crowd cleared a path for the police, the area so closing for repairs and investigation. The chief personally thanked the group for slaying the demons and handed Inuyasha and Kagome a check and another for Sango for their work.

He sighed in relief, thinking things would go smoothly for once, but found he had done so too soon. Lieutenant Mukazashi pushed through the other officers and once again berated the group of demon slayers as he always did. Mukazashi found the whole supernatural business with the reoccurrence of the demons to be some elaborate hoax staged by them to scam money.

Inuyasha balled his fists, shooting off his mouth defensively when Kagome held him back, taking yet another shot at diplomacy. She did her best to mask the irritation in her voice; it tended to work one's nerves when one had to do this practically everytime.

The lieutenant, as would be predicted, held firm to his belief and affirmed it loudly in Kagome's face that they were frauds. She made no attempt to hold the hanyou back when he landed one right in Mukazashi's nose! The chief did likewise, hanging his head and teardropping in embarrassment as Inuyasha beat the crap out of him, **again**. The chief let his subordinate holler for help for a while before telling the other officers to break up the skirmish.

Sango silently stood by the scene, just watching the two act like idiots while waiting for Kirara to return from her errand. She landed and "spoke" to Sango, getting the others' attention. The demon slayer gave a small smile and nodded, telling Inuyasha and Kagome that Mrs. Higurashi had dinner prepared and was anxiously waiting for them. Inuyasha's face brightened instantly at the thought of Mrs. Higurashi's cooking, let alone free food. He dropped the lieutenant onto the ground, Kagome hopped onto his back and they were off. Sango thanked the chief for their payment on behalf of all of them and took off with Kirara.

"You freaks! Not a one of you belong in this society!" Lieutenant Mukazashi screamed, bruised and bleeding. "I'll expose you frauds! I'll never rest until I put you punks behind bars! THIEVES!"

The chief smacked him upside the back of his head, silencing him.

"Down, Zenigata." (Lupin III joke)

Mrs. Higurashi was all smiles that evening; she was so happy to have her family home again. She had spent all day cooking everyone's favorites, getting a feeling the night before that they would all be hungry after a hard day at work.

The group hung out at Mrs. Higurashi's house all afternoon and into the night, eating and enjoying each other's company; practically a family reunion. Inuyasha laid stretched out on the couch after stuffing his face with steak, yakisoba noodles and stir-fried ramen and vegetables. His protruding stomach made him look like he was pregnant. Glancing up, Inuyasha saw Kagome laughing at him. He looked at his gut and patted it like a drum, laughing at himself too.

Shippo took a picture of the relaxed hanyou for his photo album, titling it "beached whale" and announcing it like he'd created a masterpiece. Unfortunately for the kitsune, the "beached whale" wasn't so stuffed that he couldn't jump him, as he found out when he was on the ground after getting his head pounded.

Grandpa Higurashi merely looked on, sipping his tea and thinking Inuyasha a ruffian as always. For a second, he started to pity Shippo, but then shook it off.

"He's been with that half-demon for ten years now. He should know better." Grandpa muttered to himself, sneakily shoving another slice of lemon cake into his mouth.

Sango helped Mrs. Higurashi with the clean-up, insisting on doing the entire kitchen. She sat down and watched as Sango cleaned and put up the food, whatever Inuyasha had missed. She peeked outside the kitchen when he crossed her mind, finding he had fallen asleep on the carpet, his arms and legs spread out comfortably and snoring. Shippo's beating had taken his last bit of energy.

"Sango?" Mrs. Higurashi spoke up with a warm smile. "Are you sure you wouldn't like help? I don't mind it, it is for my family after all."

"Yes, I'll help put away dessert for you, Sango." Grandpa added with a mischievous grin.

Sango gave a tiny smile as she declined. She appreciated Mrs. Higurashi giving them a wonderful dinner and insisted on giving her a break. Kagome laughed as her grandfather pouted like a child as joined Souta on the couch.

When Sango finished, she reached for the drawer to put up her apron. She froze in place, staring down at the floor, seeming deeply lost in thought.

Shippo regained consciousness and peeked into the kitchen, rubbing his sore head. He saw Sango standing in place. "Hey, is something wrong, Sango?"

She blinked, his voice brought her from her thoughts. Sango glanced at the kitsune, displaying a tiny smile, trying to hide the sadness in her eyes.

"No, I'm alright, Shippo."

Checking to see if she had missed anything, Sango put up the apron and went outside to sit on the porch. Kirara mewed softly, as if asking to join her. Sango placed the cat in her lap, smiling as she purred upon having her fur stroked.

The others looked through the glass door at her, feeling sorry. A peculiar scent woke Inuyasha up when Sango had walked past him. He tilted his head and found her looking up at the moon.

Tears falling from her eyes.

Inuyasha's ears drooped in pity. _Man, I can't believe ten years have gone by already. It's been ten years since Miroku died. And it still hurts Sango pretty bad. _

Sango dried her tears and tried to clear her mind, but she found the sparkling dark blue sky strongly reminded her of Miroku's eyes.

Another tear fell.

_Houshi-sama…

* * *

_

"And in tonight's news brief, the demon slayer group composed of Higurashi Inuyasha and Kagome and Yamaguchi Sango, have slain another demon that attacked downtown Tokyo earlier this afternoon. This is said to have been the 685th attack on the city in the last ten years. The slayers are certainly getting excellent business. And in other news…"

A young woman stood outside an electronics store watching the news on the LCD and plasma TVs displayed in the windows outside. She gazed at Inuyasha's picture, sighing at his muscular body and handsome face.

"Half-demon or not, Inuyasha-sama sure is strong and drop dead gorgeous!" The woman gave a little pout. "I envy Kagome-san, the lucky woman. I bet she get **great** lovin' from him every night."

She stood and watched more of the news as the anchorwoman spoke with the chief of the Tokyo police, Naganaki Masahiko, who had to continuously put Lieutenant Mukazashi in check as he continued to call Inuyasha and the others "freaks". The woman laughed, finding the lieutenant noting more than an obsessed clown.

"He's like Inspector Zenigata the way he chases after them!"

Just then, the woman saw someone walk outside the produce store a few doors down. She stared in amazement, a light blush creeping on her face.

He was a young man with long ebony black hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a royal purple shirt, black jeans and a black leather jacket. The young woman stared at his face; his skin was very pale, almost white and his blue-violet eyes seemed to shine beautifully in the clear night sky. The man bend down to pick up his bags after picking up the change he had dropped when he looked up and met the woman's gaze. She caught herself and went back to watching the TVs, embarrassed and blushing. She glanced back and found him still looking at her, with a warm smile. Her face grew darker.

The man walked forward and stood next to her, watching the TVs also.

"Anything good on tonight, miss?" He asked politely.

It took a few seconds for the question to register since she was trying not to embarrass herself further.

"N-no, not really." She managed. "The news flash was telling of another demon attack earlier today. Demon slayers wasted it."

The man glanced to the side. "Oh I see. Another demon subdued. It's become quite common."

"Yeah. The one with the huge sword is really cute! I wish he was my man." The woman blushed, finding herself musing again.

The man laughed, making a joke about her being the first in line among his other fangirls. As he watched the TVs, the woman's eyes wandered toward him, discreetly checking him out. She had already noticed that his face was very handsome.

She wondered if the rest of him was.

"I take it you like what you see, Miss?" He asked, his voice laced lightly with flirtation as he noticing her venturing eyes.

The woman apologized for her rudeness, fearing she was being too bold.

The man didn't mind. "Why not at all. I find it attractive when a woman is assertive."

The man took her hands in his, smiling as she thought he looked adorable. "My dear, would you consider bearing my children?"

"Well, before we go any further, we haven't been introduced." She joked.

He grinned in agreement. "My friends often call me, 'Sukebe'," He got a laugh for that. "But I am better known as Miroku."

"Tokiyo, it's a pleasure, Miroku."

"The pleasure is all mine, Tokiyo-san." Miroku replied, gazing into her eyes.

Tokiyo nearly swooned when he kissed her hand like a gentleman, making her all the more anxious to take him home.

"Well, Miroku, I'm afraid I don't think I can give you a child.

"But with you, I'm most **certainly** willing to try." She purred.

Miroku consented, stating that trying was half the fun. Helping Tokiyo with her bags, he escorted her to her apartment.

"Would you like some wine, Miroku? It's the best kind, all the way from France." Tokiyo offered as they neared her door.

"French wine? Only one of the finest delicacies, Tokiyo-san." Miroku chimed positively.

She giggled as she opened the door and switched on the lights. "Please, make yourself at home. I'll be right back."

Miroku hung up his coat and sat on the loveseat. Tokiyo's apartment was quite grand, it had a sort of New York style to it. She returned, sauntering back into the living room carrying the wine, two glasses and wearing a white thigh length bathrobe, the top exposing part of her black bra. Miroku blinked, amazed at how well endowed she was. Tokiyo giggled as she sat beside him and poured their drinks.

"I must say you know how to make your guests feel comfortable." He smiled, accepting his glass.

Tokiyo flashed a seductive smile. "The atmosphere is just to start, Miroku."

He returned the smile. "Indeed."

They made a toast to the upcoming year, wishing it to be a prosperous one. As Tokiyo sipped her wine, Miroku moved in to her cheek, listening to her laugh as he made his way to the top of her shoulder.

"Tokiyo-san?" Miroku purred, "You have a drop of wine on your neck."

She laughed as his nose tickled her. "You tease! It probably spilled when you caught me by surprise."

Miroku chuckled, moving closer.

"Allow me to get that for you."

Miroku's lips parted into a broad grin,

Exposing long white fangs!

Miroku opened his mouth wide and clamped onto the middle of Tokiyo's neck!

Her eyes flew open as horrible pain shot through her, exploding into her brain. Her glass fell to the floor, shattering and sending the red wine splattering onto the carpet. Her mouth opened but no sound could escape; Miroku's grip on her throat tightened so air could not pass.

Miroku pushed Tokiyo onto the pillow, slowly contracting his jaws more. Her head drew back as the bones in her neck cracked under the crushing pressure. Blood spurted up her mouth and her eyes rolled back into her head. Tokiyo's arms weakened, then fell as her body fell limp against the cushion. Miroku glanced up at her face.

She was dead.

A pleased smile stretched on his lips as he suckled her wound, delighting in the sweet taste of her blood. When he had gotten his fill, Miroku released her and gathered his coat. Turning off the lights, he paused in the doorway and looked back at Tokiyo. Her body lay still on the white loveseat, blood streaming down her ample body and staining the cushions.

Miroku wiped a trickle of her blood from his jaw with his finger, suckling it and savoring the taste. He brought his shining eyes to her and bowed courteously with a smile.

Miroku exited the apartment, closing the door behind him.

_Thank you for the wine, Tokiyo-san._

_It was **most** delicious._

_

* * *

_

Author's Notes:

Bunkatsuten Juuroku - Literally, "Division (as in separation)16"


End file.
